Formal Wear, Fugitives, and Fangs
by Gena Love
Summary: Damon and Gwen are ready to relax. Unfortunetaly, the CIA needs their help to stop a dangerous vampire. Now it's a race against time to save the world...and themselves. Sequel to Bracelets, Bullets, and Blood.
1. Fate Wants Us Attached

**AN: Welcome back readers! First off, if you are a new time reader and haven't read Bracelets, Bullets, and Blood I highly suggest that you go read that first. Don't worry, I'll wait right here for you. (Waiting) Now that you've read Bracelets, Bullets, and Blood, or as it will now be known as: BBB, you are free to read the sequel…Formal Wear, Fugitives, and Fangs! FFF, as it will now be known as, picks up right where BBB left off. **

**As a final note I want you to know that for you, my readers, I skipped my workout routine at the gym. Instead I sat at the computer and ate cookie dough as I tried to start this story (the beginning is always the hardest for me). It was rough and I gained three pounds in one week. Thank you all and enjoy!**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_The men, however, didn't take that as certifiable. The one on the left pulled a gun and shot Damon. Gwen ran over to him as the force knocked him back. In a way only vampires can heal his body shoved the bullet out and healed. Agent Smith or Doe said with no emotion. "That's pretty good proof."_

_Damon ground his teeth together. "What if I couldn't heal?"_

_"Then you'd be sent to a hospital and made to forget what had happened." An agent said. He aimed the gun again. "Please come with us Mr. Salvatore and Miss Bright, or the next bullet will be wooden."_

_"This doesn't have to be hard. Understood?" The other agent asked._

_"Understood." Damon agreed._

_"The end of one adventure and the start of a new one." Gwen said with a forced smile, trying to stay optimistic._

_"Baby, with me," Damon said. "The adventure never ends."_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen held out her hand to help Damon up. He took it but used his own strength to stand. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist before asking the agents, "What now?"

Agent Doe pulled out two sets of shiny handcuffs and threw them to the couple on the porch. "Put those on."

Damon's hand shot out and snatched them from the air. Mentally he grinned; glad to show off his scary vampire reflexes to Agent Dee and Agent Dum. "Or?"

"Or I pull my gun back out and shoot you in the knee with a wooden bullet." Agent Doe replied.

Damon handed one pair of handcuffs to Gwen who slid them on her wrists and locked them; loose enough, however, that she could slide them off. He dangled his set of handcuffs in the air. "Awful weak."

"Weak?" Agent Doe asked.

Damon shrugged. "Weak, for a vampire."

Agent Smith nodded, like this made sense. Keeping a wary eye on Damon he walked up to Gwen and unlocked one cuff. He slid this cuff onto Damon's wrist. "Better."

Damon lifted his arm and watched Gwen's arm follow suit. "Hmmm. This should be interesting."

"How am I supposed to go to the bathroom with him attached to my wrist?" Gwen asked. She said it with enough authenticity even Damon wasn't sure if she was serious.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Agent Doe replied. "Until then…"

Agent Smith cleared his throat. "You know, Mr. Salvatore, you don't seem very dark and scary. You don't seem like a vampire at all."

Damon frowned. "Do you want me to be dark and scary?"

Agent Smith took an involuntary step back. "No! No. I was just making conversation."

Damon smirked causing Gwen to sigh. "Alright Mr. Badass Vampire. Let's get going."

Agent Doe nodded his agreement as he said, "You seem to be taking this very well Miss Bright."

Gwen shrugged. "I've already been kidnapped once this month. What's one more time?"

"You were kidnapped this month?" Agent Smith asked.

"Oh yes. By a very dark and scary vampire." Gwen said. She gave Damon a knowing smile before continuing her story. "We were on the run from _another_ even darker and scarier vampire."

"He was not darker and scarier." Damon said defensively.

Gwen sighed dramatically. "I must admit that he was darker and scarier but the first vampire, well, he was definitely better looking."

Agent Smith and Agent Doe shared a confused look and then ushered the couple into the car. It was a black SUV. Gwen asked, "Why does the CIA only drive black SUVs?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Read any book or watch any movie and if the CIA drives, they drive a black SUV." Gwen replied. "I'm serious. Does anyone at the CIA drive something other than a black SUV?"

"No." Agent Smith replied after some thought.

Damon snorted. "That was a rhetorical question you moron."

Agent Smith glared at Damon and then turned to face the front once again. The SUV fell into silence.

Five minutes passed before the silence was shattered by Gwen's laughing. The agents in front gave her strange looks but said nothing. Finally Damon asked, "What's so funny?"

Gwen wiped a tear from her cheek before holding up their wrists. "From one set of bracelets to another. Fate wants us attached."

Damon smirked and then burst into laughter too. It felt good to laugh.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: Yes, I know it was short but the next one will be longer. Much longer. I promise. Something that is probably going to be thought by at least one person is that I didn't keep them in Mystic Falls, again. There is a reason for that. We've seen Mystic Falls before. Everything in the show takes place in Mystic Falls. I'm tired of Mystic Falls; there is a whole world out there and I want my characters to see it (even if they're dragged to it in handcuffs). Not EVERY story will take place outside of Mystic Falls but a good portion of them will. I like to see how they react to the rest of the world. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Welcome to the CIA

**AN: Welcome back to Chapter Two of FFF. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. **

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The irony of their situation had worn off fifteen minutes in. Thirty minutes into the ride and it just got boring. At forty-five minutes Gwen decided to play twenty questions.

"Why?" Damon had asked.

"I like twenty questions." Gwen replied. "I always win."

"Why?" Damon asked again.

"After a few questions I can usually figure it out." Gwen said.

"Because you're psychic." Damon said.

Gwen frowned. "Oh. I never thought of it like that." That was the end of twenty questions.

At a full hour in Damon asked for a piece of paper which he used to make a paper football. He and Gwen flicked the paper back and forth between them, which was difficult due to the handcuffs. A shoddy shot from Gwen sent the small paper football into the back of Agent Smith's head. That was the end of paper football.

At an hour and a half into the ride Gwen asked, "Can I borrow a phone?"

Without even a look or a question Agent Doe pulled his out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully before asking, "Not even going to ask who I'm calling?"

"There is no one with credibility you can call who would believe you're a psychic whose been kidnapped by the FBI with a vampire. No one." Agent Doe said. "I really don't care who you call."

Gwen frowned but knew that was true. She dialed Damon's house number which should connect her with Stefan. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Salvatore residence."

"Hi Stefan, it's Gwen." She replied.

"Gwen! What's going on? Are you okay?" Stefan shot of questions like bullets. "We saw you weren't here and got worried. Does Klaus have you?"

"No, the CIA has us. We're both safe…for now." Gwen said. The agents' brows rose, not believing that Gwen had actually told anyone.

"And Damon's just…what? What is Damon doing?" Stefan asked.

"We're waiting it out." Gwen said.

"Um, okay." Stefan said, clearly not sure what to do in this situation. To be honest, who _does_ know what to do in this situation? "What can I do for you?"

"I hate to ask…again, but can you watch over Buster Brown for me?" Gwen asked.

Stefan chuckled. "Sure. I'll bring Bonnie over to help." Vampires and animals didn't mix very well.

"Make sure she doesn't call him Edmund." Gwen said with fake authority.

"Got it." Stefan replied. "Tell Damon I'll see him later."

"Will do. Bye Stefan." Gwen said.

"Take care of yourselves." Stefan replied; then he hung up.

"Stefan says he'll see ya later." Gwen said.

Damon nodded. "I'm sure I will."

"Who's Stefan?" Agent Smith asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. The person who left them to the wolves knew who they were but not Stefan? "None of your business Agent."

Agent Doe pulled a gun, due to Agent Smith needing to be focused on driving, and pointed it at Damon. "I can make it my business."

"How about I shove that gun up your–" Damon started.

Gwen interrupted. "Agent Doe, it's none of your business. I thought you said you didn't care who I called."

Agent Doe regretted those words now. After a moment of teeth grinding silence he holstered the gun and turned back to face the front. Gwen relaxed, a potential confrontation avoided, but Damon didn't relax, couldn't relax. One confrontation down but there would be plenty more to come.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gwen must have fallen asleep because when she woke they were in Langley, Virginia. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Too bad her powers didn't include seeing the future, at least not yet. Gwen was lying on Damon again, although this time it was only on his shoulder. She sat up and looked at him. He probably hadn't even closed his eyes longer than a blink. "How long have we been in Langley?"

Surprise flickered in his eyes before amusement took its place. "We just entered the city limits. Agent Smith says we'll be there soon." Up front Agent Smith nodded in agreement.

"Great." Gwen said sarcastically.

Damon wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulders. "It's okay Gwen."

"I know." Gwen said. "You won't let anything happen to us."

"Of course I won't Gwen." Damon said.

Looking out the window they spotted several expensive houses. Some had gardeners in front of the house. One had a maid getting the mail. Gwen asked, "Who lives out here?"

"Congressmen, diplomats, and high-ranking federal officials; they're the only people who can afford it." Agent Smith said. There was a slight air of bitterness that said he made nowhere near enough to afford living here.

Always one to egg things on Damon asked casually. "Gwen, _you_ could afford to live here right?"

"Probably." Gwen admitted. "But so could you."

"You're both rich?" Agent Doe asked.

Damon shrugged. "You tend to amass a fortune after a couple hundred years."

"And you Miss Bright?" Agent Smith asked.

"I won the lottery." Gwen said. "Otherwise I'd be living on the same low salary the rest of us mortals have to use."

"So you cheated?" Agent Smith asked.

"I'm sorry?" Gwen asked.

"You cheated. A _psychic_ wins the _lottery_. Please." Agent Smith said, his face drawn into a sneer.

"I…I didn't know I was psychic at the time." Gwen said.

"I don't see you handing out the money now." Agent Smith said.

"I…You're right." Gwen said. Even if she hadn't known then, she knew now.

"No, Gwen, he's not right. Sure you had a leg up on the competition but you didn't know and there's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with simply being better than human." Damon said.

"Being a cold-blooded murderer does not make you better than humans." Agent Smith said.

"Wanna bet?" Damon asked.

"Enough." Agent Doe said. "We're here."

The building was immense, and made entirely of metal and glass. For a building housing some of the country's biggest secrets it didn't look very secure. Maybe that was the point. Agent Doe opened the door for the prisoners in back. Getting out of the car was a fiasco with the two handcuffed together but with a little cooperation and some finesse they managed to get out in one piece. "Let's go in."

Gwen held up their joined hands. "Like this?"

Agent Smith shrugged and smiled. "Orders are orders."

Agent Smith walked them through the front door. Inside the hustle and bustle like any other office building quieted to silence as the couple was walked it handcuffed to each other. Gwen shifted uncomfortably under their gazes but Damon, he walked with his head held high; proud and arrogant like always. They got into an elevator without a word. It was a silent elevator which made the silence inside only that much louder. The doors slid open into a singular hallway. There were several doors to offices without names. However at the very end there was a door with an optical scanner and a handprint scanner. Agent Smith allowed each to scan him and the door opened.

Damon and Gwen were led inside. There was a desk in the center of the room and a few potted plants. Two file cabinets on each side of the room and a chair facing the window. The chair spun away from the window and faced the four people in the office. There was a man in the chair. "Welcome to the CIA."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**AN: I know, this chapter was a little slow but the next chapter should be a little more interesting. Thank you all for your reviews and for following Damon and Gwen into their sequel. Please don't forget to review. I accept flames, in fact I **_**encourage **_**flames. I want to know what I'm doing wrong.**


	3. My name is Seargant Pepe

**AN: Well...I had another baby. A boy this time, his name is Chase. With all the baby stuff like doctor appointments and such I kind of forgot about this story. You see, I love you all dearly but I'm terribly disorganized and some things just tend to fade. With that firm and whole hearted apology in mind would you please put down your pitchforks and torches and prepare to read chapter three of Formal Wear, Fugitives,**  
><strong>and Fangs.<strong>

FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF

The man in the chair might have been an old thirty or a young sixty. He had a throaty voice that sounded like he had once smoked but had eventually given up the bad habit. He had salt and pepper hair with average middle-aged skin and a pair of piercing ice blue eyes that looked right in your soul. He was dressed in a pinstriped suit that gave him the look of a haggared old businessman. Gwen stared at him for a moment and then asked, "Who told you about us?"

"The person who contacted us had one request, that their name not be mentioned. I think I'll follow through on that single request. Please,  
>take a seat." The man said. "My name is Agent Jones."<p>

Damon snorted. "You're joking right?"

"Is my name funny to you Mr. Salvatore?" Agent Jones asked.

Damon nodded. "I think it's freaking hilarious. Agents Smith, Doe, and Jones."

Gwen gave Damon a smile before turning it to Agent Jones. "What exactly is it that you want from us Mr. Jones?"

He gave her a look that said he had noticed the clear lack of title but continued on anyways. "We need better agents Miss Bright."

"And how are we supposed to help you with that?" Gwen asked. "I mean, Damon was a soldier in the Civil War way back when but a lot has changed in fighting since then and I'm just an accountant."

"You're more than an accountant my dear. You're a psychic. You have a natural sense that no amount of training is going to give my agents." Agent Jones said. "And as for Mr. Salvatore, well, I'm sure you've seen the benefits of his eternal life."

"Listen buddy, we don't want to work for you." Damon said. "You can't make us work for you."

Agent Jones nodded solemnly. "You're absolutely right Mr. Salvatore. I can't make you work for me. Unfortunately, I was not placed in the position to get your kind of strength and speed. Miss Bright, on the other hand, is still very much physically human." He waved at Agent Smith who pulled a gun on Gwen. "A bullet to her stomach will eventually kill her. You could, of course, turn her before she died. Then I'd have a psychic vampire with living breathing family."

Damon sat silently as he swallowed that. Gwen watched him grate his teeth together as he struggled to keep his pride from spilling over. Gwen knew what choice he'd make, everyone in the room did. That didn't make him choose any faster. "Fine."

Gwen waited until Agent Smith had holstered his gun to ask Agent Jones a question. "I refuse to make this a long term thing."

"Meaning?" Agent Jones asked.

"She means that you obviously have a specific case in mind that you want us to work on. We will willing work on the case but when we are done we want your word that you'll let us go." Damon said.

Gwen laughed. "I don't give two craps about your word. I want a signed contract with multiple copies that I can send to someone I trust as well as my family's lawyer."

Agent Jones hesitated before nodding. "Agreed. How's about we get started on that case?"

After the two of them nodded their heads Agent Jones handed them each a file containing information on one Sebastian Conner. Damon flipped through the file somewhat haphazardly. "Who's the playboy?"

"Sebastian Conner." Agent Jones said. "Billionaire, playboy, and vampire. We got intel that this man was being hired as an assassin. Instead of a gun or knife like most assassins he uses them as meals."

Gwen caught Damon shift in his seat, perhaps thinking about those who lost their lives to his hunger. "You want us to catch a vampire assassin?"

"I'm sure the two of you can handle this." Agent Jones said. "Now, as I was saying, we've attempted to send in agents before now."

"Have any returned?" Damon asked.

Agent Jones nodded."The pieces were all mailed back to us after about a week or so of the agent being on the case."

Damon nodded. "So he knows you guys are on to him. I wonder why he's sticking around. I'd personally cut my losses and hide out for a couple decades until everyone thinks I should be dead."

"We think he's staying here for the big payout coming up. You see, we had been planning on letting it go, you know, cutting our losses and such. That is, we were until we heard chatter of his next victim." Agent Jones said.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

Agent Jones sighed. "The President of the United States."

FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF

"I don't understand why I have to change clothes." Gwen said. "I was perfectly happy in my jeans and a t-shirt to work out."

"Jeans are no good for working out babe." Damon said. He took a moment to admire his fiery red head in a pair of lime green yoga pants that hugged her figure and a lime green top to match. "It's like me working out in my leather jacket."

"As least they gave you something semi attractive to wear though." Gwen said.

Damon looked down at his own ensemble of black sweat pants and black t-shirt. It was far from the most attractive outfit he'd ever worn but it wasn't like anybody was going to see him in it. "I don't see the point in working out anyways."

"That's because you can eat an entire chocolate cake and still keep those delicious six pack abs of yours. Us mere mortals actually have to do stuff." She said.

"You look fine to me." Damon said with a smirk.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "And I had to diet for three months to get there."

"I thought Agent Asshole was going to send down someone?" Damon asked.

Just then the gym doors flung open. A big black man at least a half a foot taller than Damon and three-hundred pounds of muscle walked in. "Sorry I'm late folks. I assume you used this time for stretching."

"Yeah right." Damon said.

"I will not take that kind of attitude in my gym. My name is Seargant Pepe and I will demand your respect." Pepe said.

Damon snorted. "Pepe?"

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Pepe asked.

Damon shook his head but his body shook with laughter. "Not at all."

Gwen watched their bickering as she stretched her arms. "As much as I'd love to watch the twenty-four hour marathon of 'Mine Is Bigger Than Yours' do you think we could get back to what we're supposed to be doing?"

Pepe nodded. "Absolutely ma'am. Now, Agent Jones told me that most of your training would be self-defense."

"Okay, what is Damon supposed to do?" Gwen asked.

Pepe glared at Damon. "We're going to test him for his limits and then he's going to help us with you."

"Great." Damon said.

"I think we'll start with push-ups." Pepe said to Damon. "Drop and give me three-hundred."

FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF_FFF

**AN: Again, sorry about the wait. Hope you like the chapter. The next one will be up soon.**


End file.
